pranks and food
by BELVISPRESLEY
Summary: ok i stink at summaries but this is about a few pranks at hogwarts! hope u like!


**HI EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO BE NICE! BTW THE MAIN IS A MADEUP CHARACTER WHO IS JUST LIKE ME. MY NAME IS ****NOT**** CHARLOTTE THOUGH. HOPE U LIKE! BTW AUTHORS LOVE COMMENTS! (HINT HINT)**

I was staring at the clock.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Professor Mcgonnagal droned on about who knows what. I guessed I was supposed to be taking notes, but...

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Suddenly the clock struck one.

"Bye professor! Thank you for the lesson, it was very interesting!" I shouted as I hurtled down the hallway.

"Ms. Arlington, you come back here this instant! Ms. Arling_toonnnn..._" but I was already gone. I reached the courtyard panting.

"Oi, Charlie!" I looked up. Fred was grinning down at me. I smiled weakly, and then put a finger up. George sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you done? I mean, really..." he sighed. Just to annoy him, I "fainted", and fell to the ground in a heap. Fred chuckled then put his arm around my waist, hoisting me up. I blushed faintly.

"Thanks."

"Ooh, look char's blushing! I think someone has a crush!" sang George at the top of his lungs. Angelina Johnson giggled nearby. She had a massive crush on George, and everyone knew it. He winked at Angelina, causing her to blush even more. Fred and I glared at George. Suddenly I looked down at my watch.

"Merlins pants! We're gonna be late!" I shrieked, causing everyone to look at me. As we started running to the Quiditch pitch, Fred grinned at me.

"Merlin's pants? Hmmm..."

"Shut up." I said, elbowing him.

"Owww! Geez Char, that hurt. Have you been working out?" I didn't answer him. I had, but not regularly. Ever since I had become seeker of the Gryffindor team, I had decided that I needed muscles. Harry had been helping her. Ever since he, Hermione, and Ron had left Hogwarts in their fifth year, he had been helping her. They had left to become Aurors, and, as being the three youngest Aurors ever, were supposed to be treated with high respect. Not that Charlie obeyed that rule. I remembered pulling down his pants when they were practicing Quidditch. "You deserved it!" I had shouted gleefully at him. I smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about? Is it my loveliness?" asked Fred when they met him at the pitch. I groaned. Fred smirked. He was my best friend. Even though he was a year older, they still related with everything. Quidditch, food, colors, animals, you name it. He had become very nice. Harry said that he had been horrible to him, but I didn't mind. I laughed and he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"So, let's begin!" I said, clapping my hands. We walked into the area under the stands. Fred had already set up a cauldron for us. George gave us orders, grinning as Fred and I sweated. Finally, it was complete. We had brewed the Tongue Toffee base. Fred and I fell on to the grass in exhaustion at the same time.

"You two are excactly the same, you know?" said George, squinting sarcastically.

I tried a trademark Fred grin.

"Perfect! You two are identical!" said George, clapping happily. Fred and I got up, and we all headed to the kitchens. On the way there, Fred messed up my hair. I glared at him. Suddenly, George leaned his hands into my hair. "What the heck?" I cried, dancing out of George's reach. They both started to chase after me. I screamed and took off, running as fast as I could. Suddenly I felt arms from behind me. I squealed as Fred lifted me up in the air. George came running in. George laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe.

We reached the painting of the fruit bowl shortly. I tickled the pear, and it giggled and let us in.

"Miss Arlington!" squeaked a voice. I looked down and saw Dobby staring up at me, his large eyes reflecting my head. My hair looked like a bird nest. I tried in vain to smooth it, and glared at Fred.

"Hi Dobby!" I said.

"Look Dobby," said George, "we need you to do us a favor."

"Anything for you, my masters!" squeaked Dobby, bowing low.

"We're not your masters, Dobby," I said reproachfully. Fred grinned. "you sound just like Hermione," he whispered. I smiled. "I know, right?"

"Anyway, Dobby, could you put this is Professor Snape's pumpkin juice?" asked Fred, holding out a bottle of the toffee base.

"Oh, of course!" cried Dobby gleefully. Then he frowned. "But why, master Weasley?"

"Umm, because Professor Snape isn't feeling well, and this is medicine!" improvised Fred, shaking the tiny bottle vigorously.

"It shall be done, master Weasley!" squeaked the house elf, taking the bottle. We grinned at each other. "Well, see you two at dinner!" I said, winking. I rubbed my hands with anticipation. This was going to be great.


End file.
